fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaak Morvant
Summary Isaak Morvant is a minor character in the first book in The Black Pillars. He is a member of the 3rd Street Vampire Court, a street gang composed of vampires in the upper layer of the Neverworld. When Pro and Fiona arrive in the district controlled by Isaak's "court" on business from the Rat-King , he and his fellow gang members waylay them, intending on bringing them to the court leader. However, Isaak's friend attempts to drink the blood of Pro, and is incinerated by the latent power within Pro. Isaak tries to kill Pro and Fiona, but is telepathically stopped by the leader of his court, and instead instructed to bring them to him. After Pro and Fiona inform the court leader why they are there, the court leader tells them they will need to be "tried" for the murder of a member of his court. They are told to take a trial by combat. Isaak volunteers to fight Pro in vengeance for his friend. During their fight, Isaak plays with and effectively tortures Pro, vastly outmatching him due to his vampire nature. However, at the moment Isaak is about to finish him, Pro's emotions awaken his Hallow nature, granting him the power to fight back. Isaak is outmatched by Pro's increasing power, and is defeated, being smashed into a wall with enough force to break every bone in his body. In the aftermath of the battle, Isaak survives due to regeneration, but is cast out by his gang as punishment for his "weakness" in losing the fight. Personality In Book 1, not much of Isaak's personality is shown. However, he does show strong loyalty to his gang, as well as extreme anger and a desire for vengeance after his friend is "killed" by Pro. He displays a sadistic side in combat, playing with Pro and slowly cutting and beating him to death, though this may simply be due to his need for vengenance. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Isaak Morvant Origin: The Black Pillars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Phantasm, Vampire Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: The Neverworld Weight: Slim Height: Tall Likes: Games Dislikes: Pro Eye Color: Brown usually, red when using his vampire powers Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Rolling dice Values: Loyalty Martial Status: Single Status: Unknown. Last seen dead or unconscious Affiliation: 3rd Street Vampire Court Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, his fingernails are like bladed claws, Mind Manipulation (can control others after making eye contact with them), Abstract Existence (is the embodiment of an idea of a vampire), Immortality (types 1, 3, 7 and 8, reliant on humanity's belief in him, and to a degree Alaya), Non-Corporeal (as a living idea, he cannot be touched or affected by anything that is not also an idea or can affect an idea), Regeneration (Low-Mid naturally, True-Godly via Alaya, Alaya will restore him if he is erased and reject any alterations to his being that does not fit with the dominant belief of their existence), Conceptual Absorption (all Phantasms are capable of "consuming" other compatible "ideas" conceptual beings into themselves, gaining their power, abilities, and belief), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Phantasms are living ideas and can resist alterations to their idea), Plot Manipulation (Phantasms are beings of stories, with their own stories, and can resist the Narratives of Narrators) and Existence Erasure (Phantasms can resist Alaya attempting to erase them from the Everworld for a time, though they will be erased eventually) Attack Potency: Street level (far stronger than any human) Speed: Subsonic '(moved faster than Pro could initially perceive) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: At least Street Level (survived being hit hard enough to propel him into a concrete wall and cause a large crater in the wall, though every bone in his body was broken and he may have only survived through regeneration) Stamina: High Range: Human melee range physically, line of sight with hypnosis Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown. A fairly respected and high ranking member of a vampire court, which likely requires some level of intelligence. Weaknesses: Typical vampire weaknesses, such as sunlight (burns and will turn him to dust) and garlic (repels him and is toxic to him). As a very "low ranking" and unknown Fantasy, his True-Godly regeneration takes several months to years to restore him from death or erasue, and he will likely lose his memories and be reincarnated as a different being. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hypnosis:' Like all vampires of his Fantasy Class, Isaak is capable of controlling others by making eye contact with them. When his power is active, his eyes glow red, and simply making eye contact with him results in paralysis, making his victim unable to look away. He can then issue commands to the victim, ranging from commands to move their body in a certain way, to commands to forget certain memories. The ability also casts a "fog" on the mind of the victim, making it difficult for the victim to focus enough to realise they are being controlled. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Black Pillar Characters Category:Vampires Category:Abstract Entities Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Absorption Users